La inquilina de la habitación número cuatro
by Yui-Chan04
Summary: Momoko prepárate que yo te sacaré de ese infierno al que tu llamas vida―susurro guardando el listón en el bolsillo de su pantalón―Momoko ―susurro cargándola y limpiar con sus pulgares el rastro de lágrimas que estaba en su rostro, retirando algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro mostrando su piel pálida.


La inquilina de la habitación número cuatro

* * *

><p>¡Hey! Hola a todos―saluda con la mano con un movimiento rápido―Estuve en estos meses pensando en retomar haciendo un fic largo y aquí está la idea que rescaté.<p>

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece. Y si lo fuera probablemente los RRBZ hubiesen tenido mayor participación.

La trama de toda está historia de totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p>A veces me preguntó ¿por qué huiste?―murmura una pequeña figura femenina de orbes rosa abrazándose así misma mirando a un punto indefinido de la habitación, suspira y se cubre de pies a cabezas para caer dormida.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto entre las sombras alguien se alejaba golpeando la pared más cercana mirando por unos segundos la puerta de la inquilina de la habitación número cuatro y murmurar entre dientes "idiota" y entrar a su habitación tirando de golpe su puerta y tumbarse frustrado en la cama.<p>

Los días pasan y nuevamente no eh logrado hablar con ella desde aquél accidente―susurra un peli-naranja entre cerrando sus ojos con fastidio y bufar irritado―Si solo ella saliera aunque sea un momento.

De nuevo estás en modo depresivo―Comenta un chico de orbes color esmeralda apoyándose en la pared y mostrar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras negaba como si pudiera comprender-lo.

¡Largo Butch! ―Dijo lanzándole una mirada de rabia y lanzar le una almohada la cual fue esquivada provocando una risa de parte del pelinegro que lo veía divertido.

Relájate Brick, solo quise ver cómo has estado ―Decía encogiendo su hombros desinteresadamente―Además, ¿Quién echa de su casa a su hermano?

Muchas personas Butch, hay tantos como tú que ya es inevitable no sacarlos a patadas de nuestros hogares―mencionó levantándose de la cama y salir de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Hola, Brick ―saludó un chico rubio con una sonrisa ― Traje bebidas pensé que deberíamos hablar―comentó mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión seria recibiendo un "bien" algo seco de parte del peli-naranja.

¡Butch mueve tu maldito trasero a la sala! Acabemos rápido con esto―Brick acomodó su gorra dejándose caer en el sillón y tomar una de las bebidas dándole un pequeño sorbo.

¿Cuándo harás algo al respecto con la inquilina de la habitación número cuatro?―preguntó tomando de la bolsa una de las bebidas abriéndola para llevarla a su labios y darle una probada―Brick te conozco tú no eres así, tú eras nuestro líder antes y ahora ya no sé qué eres.

Un joven universitario común y corriente, nada más y nada menos―Contestó optando una posición sería.

Pues yo veo a un imbécil que no es capaz de ir a esa habitación, derrumbar la puerta y hablar con una chica que parece estar depresiva ―Butch lo miro serio colocando la lata vacía en la mesa y alzar una ceja al ver la reacción del peli-naranja― Vámonos Boomer está conversación termino―Dijo alejándose y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Nos vemos Brick, no hagas nada estúpido ―Se levantó de su asiento y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo en la habitación con una expresión indescriptible.

Odio cuando tienen razón―murmuro sonriendo para sí mismo y colocarse su gorra al revés ―Al diablo con el Brick maduro e inestable, volveré a mi yo antiguo.― se levantó dirigiéndose a una mesa de noche abriendo despacio un cajón y sacar un listón rojo.

Momoko prepárate que yo te sacaré de ese infierno al que tu llamas vida―susurro guardando el listón en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomar las llaves y salir de su casa para mirar nuevamente el número cuatro de la habitación que estaba a dos habitaciones antes de la suya.

Tocó despacio la puerta pero nadie contesto con "un ya salgo" todo era un silencio sepulcral. ―Bueno tocará abrir la puerta de otra forma―sacando un clip e introducirlo en la cerradura mirando a veces por sus costados hasta escuchar como el seguro de la puerta era quitado y el picaporte era girado.

¿Momoko? ―Brick entro cerrando detrás de él cuidadosamente la puerta y mirar en su rango de visión a la peli-naranja pero solo veía un desorden por todos lados, mucho mayor al que él veía en la habitación de cierto pelinegro. Solo escucho una pequeña respiración provenir del sofá que estaba lleno de envases de helados y envolturas de dulces.

Momoko ―susurro cargándola y limpiar con sus pulgares el rastro de lágrimas que estaba en su rostro, retirando algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro mostrando su piel pálida. ―Perdona por tardar tanto ―recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Momoko.

Lamento no haber llegado antes―Brick la sostuvo un momento para dejarla en su cama y salir para limpiar habitación dejando una nota cerca de la mesa de noche cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Hasta que te decidiste, ya decía yo que tu cobardía estaba tomando mucho rol en tu vida―comento despacio Butch acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Volviste Brick, bienvenido hermano ―dijo Boomer aplaudiendo levemente mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa

Si bueno tengo cosas que hacer―Brick les sostuvo la mirada un momento mostrando una sonrisa para despedirse con la mano y dejarse caer en su cama dormido.

* * *

><p>Corto lo sé, lo sé. pero tener un escrito muy largo no es mi estilo. me gusta ser precisa y si es muy largo me da la impresión de que va aburrir.<p>

Espero que mi pequeño escrito les haya gustado.

Según vea los Reviews iré publicando, bueno ellos son mi motivación después de todo.

Adiós.


End file.
